


Attack On Titan: Truth Or Dare

by Shadowackerman21, Shiro_Aki_Shirogane_Akira (Jokul_Frosti)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Choice with No Regrets, Everyone Forgave Annie, Everyone Forgave Bertolt too, Everyone Forgave Reiner, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Marco is already in the survey corps, My First Fanfic, Not many tags, Possessive Eren Yeager, Seme Eren Yeager, Slow Updates, Uke Levi, no au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowackerman21/pseuds/Shadowackerman21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokul_Frosti/pseuds/Shiro_Aki_Shirogane_Akira
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so please no hate, I will be adding co-authors. This is a fan fiction about where Everyone from Attack On Titan (Even Levi and Eren's parents and friends) play a game of Truth or Dare.I'm horrible at Summaries -~-





	1. Prologue

\--Everyone was playing games in the dining room when suddenly 10 figures appear out of nowhere, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Levi recognised them immediately and ran over to them hugging them tightly, most of the survey corps was confused while the others were smiling at their friends. "Why don't you join us?" Asked Eren, The 10 figures nod and head to the circle and the 8 of the figures sit next to Levi while the other 2 sat in between of Mikasa and Eren, Hanji asked if they could introduce themselves and they all nodded, " I'm Kenny Ackerman, adopted father of this runt" A man in a coat and hat said as he ruffles Levi's hair, Levi huffs but he was glad that Kenny was here " I'm Kuchel Ackerman, mother of Levi" a raven haired women says as she fixes Levi's hair. " I'm Isabel Magnolia!" A brunette in piggy-tails says loudly "I'm Farlan Church!" A blonde says. "I'm Carla Yeagër, mother of this naughty boy!" A brunette women spoke as she pulls Eren's ear roughly " ow! Mother!" Eren whimpers, a sigh came from a doctor in glasses as he speaks " I'm Dr. Grisha Yeagër, father of Eren Yeagër ", a golden haired girl then spoke after Grisha " I'm Petra Ral!" Then a man who looks older than his age " I'm Oluo B--" Oluo got cut off by biting his tongue. Then a Raven haired man " I'm Eld Jinn" then a blonde " Gunther Schultz!", once everyone memorised their names we began to introduce ourselves, Levi started " I'm Levi Ackerman...adopted son of Kenny and Humanity's Strongest Solider..." Then Mikasa " I'm Mikasa Ackerman, Adopted daughter of the Yeagër Family." Then Eren " I'm Eren Yeagër son of the Yeagër's and Humanity's Last Hope!" Then Armin " I'm Armin Arlert! Best Friends of Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Yeagër!" Then Annie " I'm Annie Leonhart, I'm in The Military Police and I'm the Female Titan!" Then Reiner " I'm Reiner Braun! I'm Friends with Bertolt Hoover and Annie Leonhart, I'm also the Armored Titan!" Then Bertolt " I'm Bertolt Hoover! Best friend of Reiner Braun and Friends with Annie Leonhart! I am also the Collosal Titan!" Then Connie " I'm Connie Springer!" Then Sasha " I'm Sasha Blouse!" Then Jean " I'm Jean Kirstein!" Then Marco " I'm Marco Bott!" Then Ymir " I'm Ymir!" Then Historia " I'm Queen Historia Reinss aka Krista Lenz!" Then Mike "I'm Mike Zacharias, Squad Leader of the Survey Corps" then Hange " I'm Hanji/ Hange Zoë, Squad Leader of the Survey Corps too!" Then Moblit " I'm Moblit Berner, Assistant for Squad Leader Hange" then Nanaba " I'm Nanaba!" Then Erwin " I'm Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey corps!" , once the 10 memorises the names they all nod " Why don't we get this game fucking started!" Kenny states but gets scolded by Kuchel.


	2. Ask us dares!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's in the title

Levi: Hi brats, why don't you all ask us some truths or dares? I mean my sister is too dumb to think of a good chapter to write without a dare... 

Shadow:Hey! I'm still getting over my boyfriend's break up with me! *huffs sadly* it still hurts y'know... 

Hanji:poor Shady...~ 

Isabel:Come on guys!! Ask us some dangerous stuff!! =w= 

Farlan:We take all truths or dares with no regrets! 

Levi:correction, We take all truths or dares with a lot of regret...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from a comment made by: @KawaiiBootyButt , great username btw! ^^ 
> 
> \--Author Shadow--

Chapter 1: Pink Frilly-ness

It was day time at the Survey Corp's HQ and everyone was minding their own business, Levi: cleaning **-as always-** , Mikasa: mothering Eren **-which she need to stop doing-** , Armin: reading a book about the outside world , Eren: trying to stop Mikasa from mothering him to death, Isabel: helping Levi, Farlan: also helping Levi, Kuchel: Watching the underground trio help each other, Kenny: watching next to his sister **-finally, something that isn't killing-** , Erwin: doing work **-poor smith** -, Mike: uhh..... **-we have no idea!-** , Moblit: finally getting some rest **-yay for Moblit!-** , Nanaba: with Mike **-We still have no idea!-** , Connie and Sasha: Annoying people and also raiding the food **-as always-** , Reiner, Bertholt and Annie: Doing something together **-chatting?-** , Grisha: out helping patients, Carla: was watching her daughter and son as she giggles a bit at Mikasa's mother mode. Everyone was having a great time until... _Hanji_  came everything went down hill the moment  ** _she_** walked through those doors, holding something in hand she shouts "  ** _HEY GUYS!!_** " In a very loud voice, Levi curses at Hanji while everyone else groans in misery. "  _Okay! This dare is from KawaiiBootyButt! -Awesome nickname by the way- I dare Levi to wear a pink frilly tutu!"_ Hanji says before she breaks out into a fit of laughter, Levi huffs in annoyance " And if I refuse?" Levi says with a hint of curiosity in his voice. Before Hanji could say anything Kenny beat her to it " Be a man, Levi!" " Pink is not for men!" Levi shouts back at him, Kuchel chuckles into her sigh, " _if you don't do it then you'll be forced to spend one whole year in filth, you won't be allowed to leave the filth, clean the filth or even complain!"_ Hanji says dangerously. "That's hardcore..." Says Farlan " Fine, I'll do it...." Levi says angrily as he stomps out of the room and went to grab a  _pink....frilly...tutu_ from his room **-why does he have that?-**

* * *

 

When he came back he had a pink puffy tutu wrapped around his slim waist as he crosses his arm and glares at anyone who's trying not to laugh with his scariest glare that puts Satan to shame. Hanji burst out into another fit of laughter again, " **how long do I have to wear this....** " Levi managed to say a sentence through his teeth, "For 1 ask or dare" Kenny says with a shit eating grin. Levi sighs and whispers a ' comment quickly...' To the viewers " Well that is all for today's chapter thank you miss. KawaiiBootyButt--" Kuchel was cut off by Connie and Sasha laughing saying 'Booty', 'Butt' in between their dying laughter "--for the dare..." She says glaring at the two as the sit straight in fear. " Please do comment down below what a dare or ask next! Leave some Kudos, that would be very nice of you, Subscribe to ShadowAckerman21. "Kuchel says happily " and have a great day everyone!!!" Shouts the 104th Squad! 

 

**_ ~~~-The End-~~~ _ **


	4. Bye Bye Eyebrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all about Erwin. Also the dare was from Joukul_Frosti's friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not being here in such a long time!!! Oh and Happy Valentines [While I'm here single =^=]

Erwin's POV 

I was talking with the squad leaders about the next expedition when suddenly Moblit runs in panting " We have a dare!" Is the one sentence he said before passing out on the floor. Hanji went over and carefully picked the piece of paper, reading it before staring in my direction with a crazy glint in her eyes, Levi stares at me and walks over to Hanji and looks at the dare " Commander Eyebrows, come with me..." Levi says bluntly before leaving the room and dragging me along. Once we arrived in his room he pulled out razors "Come here...." He says but I didn't, as I cover my eyebrows I back into the corner " God dammit, just let me have my pleasure in doing this! It's in the dare anyway! " Levi shouts before leaping onto me and shaving my eyebrows off " annnd Done!" He says before backing away. I stopped screaming and look into the mirror before screaming again " **MY EYEBROWS!!!!!** " I scream in horror, my eyebrows....THEIR GONE!!!! I start to cry " M-MY EYEBROWS!!!" I look up into the ceiling balling my fist and dramatically shout "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Into the universe. "Tch, baby" is all Levi said before leaving. 

 

 

 

 

~~ _**THE end! ^^** _ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'm still looking for co-authors by the way so feel free to ask me! 
> 
> \--Author Shadow__


End file.
